


Nothing Good On Television

by WishIHadWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIHadWings/pseuds/WishIHadWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time you say my name it brings me back to life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good On Television

Mickey and Ian were having one of their lazy days where they'd do nothing but sit on the couch, enjoy each other's company, a beer and some good TV.  
  
They had the house to themselves as well, everyone was out working, and Nika decided to take Yevgeny out for a little play date. This relieved the both of them.  
  
"Nothing on" Mickey mumbled with dissatisfaction, Ian took a swig from his beer, resting his head among his boyfriends shoulder, staring blankly at the TV that was switching rapidly.  
  
"Jesus Mick, just leave Days Of Our Lives on, we're good" Ian commented, Mickey let out a huff  
  
"I swear TV used to be better than this shit"  
  
"It's noon, I don't know what you expected" Ian laughed, looking at Mickey who now seemed focused on some show about animals. He just smiled, admiring how his blue, kaleidoscope eyes glued to the television.  
  
Mickey's arm mindlessly made its way around Ian's strong shoulders, eyes latched on to that TV as if reptiles were the most interesting thing in the world. Ian quickly grew bored again, leaning into his boyfriends shoulder.  
  
"Mick" Ian sighed  
  
Mickey ignored him, still focused on the TV   
  
"Mickey!"  
  
That suddenly brought the raven-haired boy back to life, eyes wondering to the green eyed ginger beneath him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make me some food?" Ian smiled  
  
His brows rose at the pouty Gallagher "I'm not your fucking maid"  
  
" _C'mon_ " Ian whined "I'm hungry"  
  
Mickey let out a sigh, knowing he wouldn't win this argument   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Food, anything, a sandwich, whatever" he held his smile, Mickey bit his bottom lip, putting down his beer  
  
"Fine, I'll put some shit in the oven"  
  
Ian watched the messy haired boy in only socks, boxers and a t-shirt make his way to the kitchen with a smile.   
  
He'd never felt so lucky.  
  
Ian quickly went on his mission, skipping the channel to some cooking show, putting the remote back exactly where it came from.  
  
"Oh shit! Mick, your shows over!" Ian called out, trying to hide his smirk.  
  
"The fuck do you mean 'shows over'?" He came striding back to the couch, noticing the remote hadn't moved at all, yet the TV was playing something completely different.  
  
"Told you" Ian smiled innocently, Mickey pursed his lips tight, making his way back to the kitchen to put the nuggets in the oven.   
  
Ian snickered under his breath, grabbing the remote now, just playing with the channels, making sure it was on a channel far away from the one Mickey wanted.   
  
Mickey came back over quickly, jumping back into his spot on the couch.  
  
"You sure it's over?" Mickey asked, not 100% believing the Gallagher  
  
"Positive, I checked. Twice" he nodded, holding up two fingers.  
  
Mickey cocked his head, reaching for the remote in Ian's lap but Ian was quick, grabbing it and holding it in the air. Mickey kept reaching up to get a hold of it, but Ian would just hold it higher, moving to sit on the arm of the couch. Ian couldn't stop giggling  
  
"Fuck-" Mickey muttered, moving onto his knees to reach it.  
  
"Nope!" Ian laughed, stretching it up so far Mickey's fingers were dangling trying to reach it.  
  
" _Gallagher!_ " He whined, jumping up to successfully grab the remote.   
  
Ian instantly jumped on Mickey, pushing him down, the two of them chuckling, breathless as they squirmed, Ian gripping onto Mickey's wrists to hold him still.  
  
Mickey shook his head, his chest heaving as he smirked up at the Gallagher who was giving him the same look back.  
  
Ian leaned down, the both of them closing their eyes as their lips met in an almost breathless embrace, the two of them inhaling deeply as their kiss became magnetic, moving slow yet passionate, Ian's fingers trailing to the remote in Mickey's grip, tasting Mickey's lips gingerly as he successfully pulled the remote out of his grip.   
  
He smirked, throwing the remote down on the floor, Mickey's hands instantly latched onto his boyfriends hair, pulling away at the sound of the flick of a station.  
  
Ian's eyes instantly met with the TV that was back on the channel with animals. _Shit!_  
  
Mickey and Ian's eyes slowly met, Ian's cheeks grew pink he smiled as innocently as he could, Mickey's brows raised till the two let out a laugh, Ian instantly grabbed it off the floor, turning the TV off.  
  
"Hey!" Mickey protested "I was watching that"  
  
Ian pressed his hard crotch down on his boyfriends, his fingers feeling their way to Mickey's fingers, entwining them as Mickey's breathing hitched, quickly licking his lips as Ian leaned down again.  
  
He spoke softly "close your eyes, pretend there's nothing good on television..."  
  
Mickey did exactly so, and he didn't really have to pretend, closing his eyes to feel the pressure of soft lips on his, quickly turning hot and messy as their lips opened, teasingly tasting each other.  
  
Ian let Mickey's fingers go to wonder down all over the Gallagher whilst Ian continued grinding, increasing Mickey's hardness in only seconds.  
  
Ian pulled away to sit up, pulling off his tank top, Mickey instantly helping, peppering light kisses on Ian's chest as Gallagher pulled the shirt off of his lover, their eyes met in a loving lustful gaze.   
  
Their lips locked, sliding down their boxers quickly as Ian fumbled to the coffee table where the bottle of lube they used earlier still sat.   
  
Mickey let one of his legs drop off the couch to help the spread of his legs, watching Ian quickly warm it up and apply to Mickey's hole.  
  
Ian pressed a finger in slowly, Mickey let out a low groan, throwing his head back.  
  
"No time for that shit, just get on me" he breathed  
  
Ian did exactly so, lubricating his length to swiftly thrust into Mickey, letting out a gasp from the tight pleasure as Mickey's finger's latched onto the nape of Ian's neck, yanking him down to meet his lips to his favorite ginger.  
  
These two were getting to learn the meaning of slow, they were trying, but this wasn't one of those times, Ian worked his was in and out at an average pace, pressing his head into his boyfriends shoulder.   
  
He continued to breath deeply and focus on his movements, Mickey bit down hard on his lip, screwing his face up as the pleasure built quickly, wrapping his legs around Gallagher's hips, allowing him to push deeper, only making Mickey whimper.  
  
"Fuck-- _Ian..._ "  
  
Ian hummed, pressing a kiss to Mickey's neck, circling his hips in and out so perfectly Mickey was going insane, trying so hard not to cry out from the euphoria he was about to experience.  
  
With a grunt, Ian wrapped his arms from under the Milkovich, pulling him up with a chuckle, the two smiling as their lips met, a bit sloppy since Ian was more focused on his faster paced thrusts. Mickey thrust in motion as his boyfriend quickly grabbed a hold of his length, pumping as the two held onto each other, moving, squeezing, touching.  
  
And with three hard thrusts, Mickey came unexpectedly, letting out a muffled "fuck!" As he panted, whimpered, falling back down where a moment later, Ian pulled out, releasing on Mickey's thigh.  
  
"Holy shit" Ian chuckled, pressing his head to Mickey's where his eyes just stared up at Ian's, giving him the look.  
  
"I think I've burnt the fuckin' nuggets" Mickey admitted, Ian laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he leaned over for the remote, turning it back on to see the same animal program from before still on. The two laughed, happy and relaxed.  
  
"Well look at that" Ian breathed, meeting his eyes to his lover "the show isn't over"

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was based on the story behind the song called Television by Short Stack, something similar to this will be incorporated in my next multi-chap as well *only hint I'll give is it has to do with a punk band ;)*
> 
> let me know what you thought of it! :)
> 
> Tumblr: http://ivegotamagicpenis.tumblr.com/


End file.
